Farscape - Season 1 Extras
1. Premiere * After the Farscape 1 pod emerges from the wormhole, Crichton finds himself on the other side of the galaxy and in the middle of the flight path of three alien fighter craft (later identified as Peacekeeper Prowlers). One of the fighters clips the Farscape's wing and hurtles out of control into a nearby asteroid. * It is later revealed that the Prowler that was destroyed was piloted by Tauvo Crais, brother of Bialar Crais, a high-ranking Peacekeeper commander. 2. Throne For A Loss * Crichton and D'Argo attempt to rescue Rygel from a Tavlek camp and Aeryn snipes at the Tavleks using D'Argo's qualta blade rifle. At least one Tavlek is shot directly and killed. 3. Back and Back and Back to the Future * Throughout the episode, Crichton experiences shocking visions of the near future. In one such flash-forward, he sees the alien Matala kill D'Argo by snapping his neck. * In another premonition, Crichton himself is killed when an angry D'Argo impales him with his qualta sword. * Towards the end of the episode, Matala's shuttle is destroyed when Verell remotely disengages the containment field for his quantum singularity weapon. The singularity also destroys the Scorvian vessel sent to retrieve Matala. 5. Exodus From Genesis * Crichton encounters a huge insect creature called a Drak in his quarters. He manages to wrap it in a large cloth and beats it to death over a table top. * Crichton spots Aeryn sabotaging Moya's environmental systems and tries to stop her by force. As the two grapple with each other, Crichton rips off Aeryn's arm. The blue ichor beneath the skin reveals that this is not Aeryn but a Drak that has assimilated Aeryn's DNA. * Crichton is attacked by a Drak replicant that has taken his form. The two Crichtons fight but the real Crichton emerges victorious and greets D'Argo on the bridge holding the severed head of his copy. * Moya is boarded by Peacekeeper commandos who are greeted by a Drak replicant of D'Argo. The D'Argo clone is shot dead. * Two more replicants are gunned down as the Peacekeepers explore the corridors. * The Peacekeepers kill another replicant and a Drak bug. * D'Argo pretends to be a slain replicant and ambushes one of the Peacekeepers as the commando steps over him. D'Argo pulls the commando to the floor and stabs him with a knife. 7. PK Tech Girl * Moya discovers a Peacekeeper command carrier adrift in space, apparently having lost a battle. This ship is the Zelbinion, the most feared vessel in the Peacekeeper armada... once. The vessel was defeated and boarded by the Nebari 100 cycles ago and the entire crew was killed. * Crichton and Aeryn find a survivor: Gilina Renaez, a Peacekeeper tech from Crais' ship. Crais had sent a tech unit over to the Zelbinion when they were attacked by a Sheyang vessel and their Marauder was destroyed. * Aeryn, Crichton and Gilina discover the burned body of a Peacekeeper from Gilina's group who was apparently killed by the Sheyang. * A dozen Sheyang boarding pods are launched at the Zelbinion but most of them are destroyed as they smash into its defence screen. * One Sheyang makes it aboard the Zelbinion and is about to spit a fireball at Crichton when Aeryn drops in and shoots the Sheyang. Aeryn's pulse blast ignites the Sheyang's phosphoric gas and he explodes. 10. They've Got A Secret * No one dies in this episode, but D'Argo reveals that he had a Sebacean wife called Lo'Laan. Lo'Laan was killed by her brother, who framed D'Argo for the murder, resulting in the Luxan's imprisonment by the Peacekeepers. * Towards the end of the episode, it is discovered that Moya is pregnant. 11. Till the Blood Runs Clear * Whilst Aeryn is in Furlow's repair shop waiting for her to fix Crichton's Farscape module, she notices one of Furlow's technicians meddling with the pod's flight recorder. The two fight, but Aeryn is suddenly blinded by a solar flare. The technician is about to finish Aeryn when Furlow strikes the would-be saboteur with a metal tool and kills him. 16. A Human Reaction * During this episode, Crichton finds himself within a false reality, a simulation constructed by beings known as the Ancients. In this false world, he returns to Earth after flying through an unstable wormhole and is held captive by the government. * Aeryn, D'Argo and Rygel somehow follow Crichton to Earth and their transport pod is brought down. The trio are taken captive through the use of tranquilizers, which Rygel supposedly has an allergic reaction to. Crichton is later shown that Rygel is dead and that the military have partially dissected him. Wilson claims that Rygel's reaction to the tranquilizer is what killed him, but John, Aeryn and D'Argo all believe that Rygel was killed intentionally. * Crichton later uncovers the Ancients' deception, that he never went back to Earth and his friends are all fine. Rygel is far from dead and has actually been treated very well. 18. A Bug's Life * Rhed - A Peacekeeper commando portrayed by Michael Tuahine. After a sentient virus escapes its containment vessel and infects Thonn, he tries to raise the alarm, but Thonn shoots him with his pulse rifle. * The virus, in control of Thonn's body, steps over to the casket containing its original host, a sickly-looking yellow alien. Thonn then strangles the creature to death. * The virus is destroyed whilst inhabiting Larraq when Crichton ignites the Peacekeeper Marauder's fuel, blowing up the ship and Larraq with it. 20. The Hidden Memory * As Crichton and co. flee the Gammak Base, they are pursued by the Peacekeepers. In the first shot of the ensuing shoot-out, three Peacekeepers are gunned down by Aeryn and one by Crichton. * In the next shot of the group's escape, one Peacekeeper is shot by Aeryn, one by Zhaan, and two by D'Argo. * Zhaan is about to be shot in the back, but she is covered by D'Argo who shoots the offending Peacekeeper soldier. * Crichton plants a bomb on a stone pillar and the blast takes out two Peacekeepers. 21. Bone To Be Wild *Crichton, Zhaan and D'Argo take a transport pod down to an asteroid abundant with flora in response to a distress call. They find the being who sent the SOS, but she claims that her companions have been devoured by a savage creature. *It turns out that M'Lee, the one who sent the SOS, is actually a calcivorous monster that feeds on the bones of other creatures. The creature she had warned Crichton about is actually a botanical scientist who is responsible for terraforming the asteroid. He is alone now, but had a team of 26 initially, until they were each consumed by M'Lee. 22. Family Ties *In order to escape from the Peacekeepers, the crew of Moya hatch a daring and utterly absurd plan to divert the attention of Scorpius' command carrier. They load a transport pod with explosives and direct it to the oil surface of the moon where Scorpius' Gammak Base is located. When the pod hits the moon's surface, the entire hemisphere becomes an inferno and the Gammak Base is destroyed. *The episode ends on a cliffhanger as Crais has escaped aboard Moya's offspring Talyn, leaving Moya distraught and wanting to go after her child while at the same time Crichton and D'Argo are left drifting in the vacuum of space. Category:Extras Category:TV Deaths Category:Farscape